


À ce point

by CampionSayn



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e01-02 Rapunzel's Return, Episode: s03e13 Cassandra's Revenge, Episode: s03e17 Flynnposter, Lance is younger than he looks, Let Varian say Fuck, M/M, Panic Attacks, Varian Has Issues (Disney), Varian is older than he looks, implied PTSD, sets forth this tiny little paper ship The Variance out to sea, tw: implied prison assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: The first time they actually locked eyes was basically a Meet-Cute, but neither of them would really think about it, at all, until explosions and drama and adrenaline pointed it out for them.Or, events culminate after Cass kidnaps him, and Varian turns to Lance for comfort.
Relationships: Lance Strongbow/Varian, past Andrew | Hubert/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	À ce point

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I thought Flynnposter came _before_ Cassandra's Revenge when I wrote this, so just...go forth with that in mind, since technically nothing really changes. Except, y'know, ANGST.

_A swipe of the thumb across the chin to remove the faked maturity had kindled the flame._   
  
_The assistance well meant and the chaotic destruction while wearing a suit of gold added kerosene and a flare._   
  
_Seemingly falling from a great height towards hard ground and death, only to be caught in strong arms and smooth hands, set the fire._   
  


* * *

  
  
“Please, please, _please_ ,” hot breath puffed against a barrel of a chest, the begging words sloppy with his tongue licking sweat and then sucking perfectly against jaw and Adam’s Apple, as well as thick veins that sent shivers down to all the right places.  
  
And, hey, Lance would be a hypocrite if he claimed he didn’t understand it. He’d grown up surrounded by danger and flying for his life sometimes led to wanting to savor the moment with whoever was available.  
  
Eugene could attest to that, too, even if he tried to never, ever bring it up.  
  
Sometimes it could ruin friendships, but Lance was three-quarters certain this wouldn't be the result when dawn came.  
  
So, with a quick movement of putting a chair beneath the doorknob to prevent visitors, but without giving the impression leaving from the inside wasn’t an option, Lance picked up his friend and moved for the bed of the palace guest room they’d found themselves in.  
  
Varian was still shaking from earlier, even after the ride back and making promises that he’d be fine for the evening, but the younger ignored it, focusing almost entirely on wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist and kissing him with their teeth clacking only twice.  
  
It was not at _all_ unpleasant.  
  
The bed was plush beneath him as Lance took a seat to keep them both balanced, but with Varian rutting against him in a hurry once he felt the tell-tale bulge in Lance’s trousers.  
  
“Hey, hey, easy, kid,” Lance chuckled, changing position to drop Varian on the covers to start removing clothing with the ease of the master thief that he was--both his own and Varian’s; fingers skimming over too-pronounced ribs and face working hard to remain jovial and at ease when he came to bruising he knew the source of, “If you push it too fast, neither of us are going to make it very long.”  
  
“I don’t care,” he almost hissed as Lance practically vanished his vest and shirt from his person, his own much smaller but no less callused hands clenching at the blankets to keep from simply touching himself, “And don’t call me a _kid_ in here; I’m older than I look--I just won’t grow any taller.”  
  
His boots and leggings that had been torn in his abduction fell to the floor and he couldn’t help but blush, suddenly a little self-conscious when he noted the multitude of dark reds and blacks spotting the whole of him. Even the bedding they were on left him vulnerable to scrutiny as it was so green it was almost black in the half dark of nightfall and just the moon offering the faintest glow.  
  
Lance wasn’t focused on that, though.  
  
Which was not to say it didn’t make an impact, that evidence of Cassandra crossing the line by a country mile, but as he finished removing his own clothing in its entirety, it wasn’t his to judge or think on.  
  
Instead, he grinned with eyes half lidded and brushed the tips of two fingers atop the fine specimen that was still standing at attention, even with Varian growing still and bright pink with flushing.  
  
“Judging from this, it doesn’t look like you’d need to.”  
  
He drew back the two fingers to his tongue and swiped the salty residue away, making a bit of a show--enough for Varian to grow two shades darker--before meeting eyes once again.  
  
Ice heart blue met seared oak brown, asking permission and not having to wait long.  
  
Varian wouldn’t have hesitated at all, but he caught a glance at Lance’s own cock and could not have consented fast enough, moving further up the bed to give the much taller man room, but grabbing at the hand that touched him.  
  
Once those fingers were in Varian’s mouth, Lance got down to business.  
  
Teeth grazed Varian’s throat, tongue winding down chin to collar, pausing to twirl around flat nipples that made Varian jolt, before leading to belly and hair and Lance opened wide; wet heat practically eating up whatever doubts and thoughts Varian had at all in his head.  
  
It wasn’t _anything_ like in prison.  
  
Lance was experienced, but not unpolished, and he didn’t mind when Varian bucked from the stimulus that made his toes curl and legs almost trap his head so his nose was deep into downy black pubic hair, breathing the smell and committing it to memory. The head of the not unremarkable cock moved along the back of his throat, tickling the important reflexes, but Lance adjusted within a minute or so, happy to keep swallowing as Varian keened even around the fingers in his mouth.  
  
Drool, Lance was pleased to note once Varian started practically gnawing on his knuckles, had coated his fingers as well as his palm.  
  
“I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna cum; s-stop, you were right. I-I don’t wanna finish yet...”  
  
He did stop, pulling back so Varian’s cock was slick enough to make something of a lewd noise, and bringing his readied appendage down to Varian’s hole, but also raising himself up on his knees; his own cock weeping, but still not quite ready.  
  
Lance let him breathe a little before lifting him up with one arm around his middle and hand under his ass between his legs, much larger body tilting to switch stations, but with Varian straddling his waist.  
  
He took a moment to enjoy the dizzy look on Varian's face before nipping at his throat, grabbing his hand and leading it to his own cock that was still too dry, even despite dripping brush strokes against the other's backside.  
  
The message was received and Varian allowed Lance to lie flat on his back as he turned around, enjoying the gooseflesh rising when their torsos lined up rib to crotch and it was easy to do what they had to do; Lance's fingers working Varian’s ass as the younger started on the head of Lance's not inconsiderable length and girth.  
  
Varian pulled the foreskin down, fascinated with how bright and pink the head was compared to how Lance’s nipples were in hue, but didn’t let his scientific brain linger, too excited and keen to taste it and make sure it was slick for when Lance had worked him loose enough.  
  
And he was _good_ at that--loosening Varian up with the pads of his fingers gentle, knuckles only clipping his rim and rolling after intervals of pausing to be sure.  
  
“No wonder you’re a good thief,” he almost hissed in compliment before beginning on his end, careful of his teeth and mindful of his own sensitivities. In his experience, if he gagged, it was hard to stop, and biting down even by accident had consequences.  
  
Sometimes he liked being treated badly, but only when he was also feeling guilty.   
  
For the moment, he was mostly feeling antsy and wired, and wanted to _not think_. So he continued slow, sucking and bobbing and tasting. Enjoying how Lance was trying not to move his hips upwards and still making Varian hard as a rock.  
  
When the head reached his throat downwards of a couple inches, Lance breathed deep and took the opportunity to pressed down on the thin skin between his balls, rolling them absently with his thumb and humming when he removed his fingers to squeeze the perfect little ass, “I am a _great_ thief, but your compliment remains appreciated," to drive that home, he pulled Varian towards his face so he could lend more spit that was trembling and eager for something to fill it up, "Now turn around and lemme see you, pretty boy.”  
  
He almost tacked on something far more complimentary of his own, but the younger really was far too eager and it probably would have gone to waste as he spun around and kissed him deep; the taste of the both of them mixing on their tongues for a good minute.   
  
(There was a distinct difference between this comfort Varian was getting from Lance, and the flurried instinct that barely counted as something like affection that he'd had with a few of his cell mates, but especially with Andrew; the Saporian, Varian was distinctly aware in hindsight, preferred to use Varian like a toy, get what he wanted, but still keep the younger in his good graces. Even when Andrew was being gentle and let him finish there wasn't much in the way of reciprocation.  
  
Varian could tell Lance actually _liked_ the noises and the touching and wasn't disgusted by how _needy_ the younger was being; he gave back in turn, which was something for Future Varian to think on. After.)  
  
Lance rolled his hips, but was careful, hands holding tight to Varian’s pert ass and keeping him steady and stable as they both worked to ease his cock inside.  
  
Varian had to pause halfway, head lolling back, giving opportunity and access for Lance to suck and bite at his throat again, canines dead set against the thickest vein steadily pumping blood and bright tongue flicking at his pulse hot and slick, “Oh. You’re so..fucking...big. How are you s-so big? Fuck.”  
  
“You really give the _best_ compliments,” Lance grinned, nipping the steadily darkening mark he’d left along Varian’s throat before also taking the moment to thrust up once, twice, and jerked Varian’s cock in his hand that didn’t quite dwarf it, but measured pretty close.  
  
Varian smiled, dopey and a little tired, hands braced to Lance’s chest, both thumbs circling his pecs as he breathed out and sat perfectly so Lance was balls deep inside of him; leaning forward to state very clearly, “And you really have the _best_ dick.”  
  
Lance rolled his hips at the last word, beyond ready to go and exercising all of his restraint not to start bouncing Varian until his mouth was wide open and Lance could see him come undone.  
  
Varian could appreciate that, and he leaned back again, hands on Lance's thighs like he was sitting on a throne.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
And Lance did.  
  
But not before he almost made Varian cry, hands steadying on his hips and bracing forward to give him a kiss on the forehead and the corner of his mouth.  
  


* * *

_A flash of pale cream skin against the moonlight, bright and flickering with ink black hair fluttering with the movement. Teal streak bold in contrast._   
  
_Strong, gorgeous body of earth tones careful but sure in desire pressing down from all sides. Instinct and feeling and affection streaming down in every touch, that it becomes like lightning in a bottle, shocks blazing where they need to be._   
  
_White like the ocean foam on a beach streaking too clean, too pale linen and dripping onto green patchwork enough to blot into night with speckles like new constellations._   
  
_Fuzzy warmth above, but beneath the surface storing thunder and torrents of untapped rains._   
  


* * *

  
  
The crying started almost the second after Varian came, exactly five minutes after Lance finished inside of him but was still hard and wasn't going to leave him unsatisfied.  
  
That was most likely _why_ he broke down so quickly after; prison life didn't allow much to grow in the way of affection and while Lance had been lucky in his own time and space behind bars, usually harassed only verbally, he could see the marks it left on the younger man beyond the need for sex as a coping mechanism and the marks on his back and shoulders people rarely got on the inside any other way besides being used for self gratification and derision from those higher in the pecking order.  
  
Prison was no place for an undersized fifteen year old going in emotionally damaged and with no experience to speak of beyond a crush never returned by _Cassandra_ of all people.  
  
 _(Lance tried to ignore the churning in his stomach trying to edge up his throat at the thought of that douchebag Andrew probably learning about that and using it against Varian. Guy was easy on the eyes and Lance didn't doubt he used that to his advantage in more than one way with literally everyone he'd ever come across; Lance knew the type--Stalyan was that type and it made his skin crawl just imagining if Varian had it even half as bad as Eugene did once upon a time.)_  
  
Varian probably expected him to freak out and do something awful with the way he covered his face and nearly fell off the bed trying to get off of him; curling against the bed post and tucking his head between his knees. Hyperventilating and rocking a little forward with his fingers digging into his hair, but still trying to be quiet.  
  
It broke Lance's heart.  
  
"Varian?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he choked, "I thought this would help; you're actually nice to me and...and I thought it could be good. And it was! It was--you were great and you didn't hurt me at all and, and, and I-I didn't think it would be like this, and now..."  
  
He sobbed and choked, knees coming up to his chest and back rocking harder against the post so Lance didn't have any choice but to get up and at least put some distance between him and the decorative wood that had sharp edges and could hurt him. He yanked the bedspread under Varian so that he was dragged over and found himself with Lance's arm wrapped around his shoulder, bringing him in close to his side. Lance's other hand took the moment of shock to bring the covers over and around them both; something like a nest as well as a way to prevent Varian from darting away like a rabbit.  
  
"And now you think I'm going to hate you, or everything is gonna change, or both at the same time, right?"  
  
Varian kept his position, but seemed to curl up even tighter, eyes darting around the room and teeth biting into his lip, "Is...Isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, Varian, no," he sighed, lifting him up and settling him into his lap so they were facing each other before he simply brought his arms around and hugged him close, flesh to flesh and a little sticky from their time together, but not unpleasant. Most especially when Varian actually reciprocated, arms too short to wind around Lance, but he brought them up against his heart and pressed his forehead under his chin as Lance rubbed circles into his spine, "No, honey, I wouldn't do that. You're my friend and I care about you."  
  
"Even after...this?"  
  
"Precisely after this," Lance nodded, leaning back against the pillows and sure that they were both comfortable, "You spent most of the last couple days scared out of your mind, drugged and beaten by someone you had feelings for at one point and wanted someone you also cared about to make you feel the opposite of that. That's not the worst thing in the world Varian; that's something you learn to do when trying to make the best of a really ugly situation. It's not healthy, but it's human, and I don't blame you. I won't hold it against you, because that would make me a hypocrite."  
  
"...You?"  
  
Lance looked down and found watery eyes still red rimmed, but not flooding anymore, and gave a sad smile, nodding, "I won't pretend to know what you went through in prison; everyone has different experiences, but I know some of the behavior."  
  
He didn't say Eugene helped him out of his own post-prison highs and lows. A lot. And he couldn't say it was easy, but it did get better.  
  
Varian wasn't likely to take in those truths if Lance voiced them out loud.   
  
Instead, he wiped a few stray tears away with his thumbs and was glad to see something like light and empathy in those eyes he could probably get lost in, and might still, depending what the future held.  
  
"You're my friend and I'm not going to run away. I'll be right here when you need me."  
  


* * *

  
  
Lance wasn't fully aware of falling asleep after Varian had seemed to cry himself out and go lax in his arms. He was only vaguely sure that he'd turned to the side and curled around Varian's small, warm body to continue his comfort and protection.  
  
But he was absolutely sure, even into the next morning when they woke up and faced the new day only slightly more awkwardly than they would have otherwise, sticking close but keeping apart; he was sure of one thing.  
  
Varian believed him.  
  
Believed him enough that, when he was pretty sure Lance had fallen asleep, he'd tucked himself even closer and spoken low but clearly, "Thank you, Lance."  
  
Lance smiled into sleep and Varian's own followed after. 

**Author's Note:**

> _*sips coffee and holds a giant, glowing pointer to the tags above*_
> 
> I don't need to justify myself. This is fiction and they're adorable together.


End file.
